


Whatever Happens

by foreverinprinxietyhell



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Can Lying Be Good?, Confessions, Corruption, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Making Up, Mind Games, Miscommunication, Mixed Signals, Non-Consensual Kissing, Other, Pet Names, Protective Boyfriend, Relationship Issues, Self-Doubt, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 08:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13923543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverinprinxietyhell/pseuds/foreverinprinxietyhell





	Whatever Happens

Paired with such a flirty personality usually would not result in uncertainties, but when it looked like every attept at paying attention to anyone other than him seemed deliberate, well… It certainly filled Logan with dread. Was he no longer suitable enough for his prince? They had been dating for nearly two months now, so surely there had to be some explanation that would explain why he felt they were already drifting apart.

Adjourning in the living room while three friends tried to finish writing a script for the next video, the logical one was taking a much needed break after hours of helping the brainstorming process go along at a steady pace as his creative counterpart revised parts that were lacking in imagination. As he sipped at a glass of ice water to stay hydrated a sharp shiver shot down his spine; he glanced over to offer objective advice when Roman began to give inadvertent touches to Joan, which would have been overlooked had it not looked like the two were enjoying each other’s company a little too much.

Raising a curious eyebrow, Logan went to investigate what exactly was going on since he did not remember this particular part of the film they were about to start recording, “Talyn, is everything alright between you and your partner?”

“Huh?” they asked inquisitively, looking up from a sketched version depicting one of the Dark Sides, “Oh yeah, we’re doing fine!”

“Then why are they wrapped up in Roman’s arms like that?”

“They both thought it would help Joan get into character for when Roman shapeshifts into them.”

“That’s the only reason?”

“Logan… We both know those two would never hurt us. It’s all professional, promise.”

“If you say so.” 

Try as he may to believe the short, unthreatening person, a part of Logan was still slightly unconvinced while continuing to observing them until they parted; Joan immediately returned to their significant other as expected, yet Roman went back to Thomas instead. He would be lying by ignoring the fact that it filled him with uneasiness that the prince refused to give any acknowledgement aside from a few passing looks, a hot knife of anger slicing through his gut in response though logically that was the persona that started off any recording session.

“Alright everybody, places please!” 

“Calm down, Princey, you’re not the only star of the show.” Virgil quickly quipped as he sulked on a bottom step since it would most likely be hours or the next day when he was given as much attention.

“Well, I _am_ the main course after all!”

Unable to help letting out a small snicker at the sense of humor he had grown to admire the knowledgeable persona let out an exasperated sigh as Patton bounded over to the anxious one, for the couple had not been dating long and did not hide any affectionate acts. Even though he was not quite as expressive of outwardly showing emotions, Logan was slightly envious of how the paternal figure did not have to think twice about giving all of himself to every person he befriended. 

“Earth to Lo!” the aforementioned male called out from the banister, waving him over to join since the spot where Virgil had been was now vacant in favor of curling in his boyfriend’s lap, “Wanna watch with us?”

“That would be ideal, thank you.”

“Surprised you aren’t attached at the hip to your boy toy.” the youngest of their group teased, blushing brightly at the gentle tsking prior to a peck being placed at the center of his head. 

“He’s clearly occupied.”

“When has that stopped you before?”

“Sweetheart…” the moral one mused as empathy tuned into how tense the situation had become, turning to the logical one with a pitiful smile, “Is something bothering you, Lo?”

“That’s ridiculous, of course not.”

“Just making sure, kiddo. You seem stressed.” 

“Do I need to rough Roman up? ‘Cos I will.”

About to deny the offering attention was averted to hearing the member of royalty after finishing filming for his part, heart fluttering slightly as he approached. Had he been overthinking? Logan was about to scold the assumption for being wrong when the man turned towards another, face falling into a deep frown that could not be hidden no matter how much he tried. Aware that the second pair of lovebirds could tell what was going on from the somber expression, he pinched the bridge of a slender nose under thick rims before turning on a heel and promptly marching to his room; there was no way he was going to break down in front of everyone, for even though he was dating someone who enjoyed the limelight he absolutely despised it. 

“What did I do wrong?” Logan asked aloud, pacing around the area as hands busied with rearranging already alphabetised novels as flashes of the way his boyfriend had acted around Joan, the words of wisdom passed off to Talyn with overzealous flattery, “Those two instances can’t be coincidences…” 

Trying to make sense of what went wrong the scholar ended up passing out in a wooden chair, cheek imprinted with different letters from the keyboard as searches of how to talk about fixing relationships were compiled. Upon waking hours later, Logan stirred under a constellation patterned bedspread with glasses skewed slightly off-kilter as he noticed a hunched figure sitting a few feet away, “Ro?”

“Who else would it be?”

“It’s hard to tell when I hardly have you to myself.” 

“Whatever do you mean by that, love?” 

“...Nevermind, I’m just grumpy from lack of sleep. WIll you come to bed?”

“Sure hon,” the prince remarked as a scarlet sash and gold inlaid tunic were folded neatly onto the nearby chair prior to climbing into a usual spot directly behind him as an arm wrapped around hunched shoulders protectively, “Mm… I’ve missed this.”

“What do you mean?”

“Being alone with you.”

 _It’s hard to do when you’re all over other people_

Gut clenching into tight knots at the intrusive, bitter thought that bubbled up out of nowhere the logical one swallowed to steady a smooth voice from breaking off into shards and stabbing his other half, “I did too, it’s always feels better being with you after a long day.” 

“You didn’t have to run off earlier, ya know? Could’ve just told me that you wanted some snuggles.”

“Surprised you noticed.”

“‘Course I did, my sweet. I was trying to impress you earlier.”

“Oh? Forgive me for not knowing,” he remarked, pressing cautiously into the broad chest to test if there would be more distance placed between them when foreheads leaned in together, giggling gently as pecks were peppered along a stern jawline, “My mind has been quite preoccupied lately.”

“Sounds about right… Let’s take it easy until tomorrow, nerd.”

“I’d like that actually.”

For the next few days the issue at hand was ignored in favor of trying to keep the peace as an increasingly busy schedule demanded more of his attention was dedicated to finishing the filming to move onto another stage. Between taking breaks and having to remove himself from the room after he was forced to silence himself due to Deceit being present, Logan lurked in the shadows as the project was put on hold for a while when a few friends came over unannounced. 

The additional presences would not have aggravated him despite the sudden change in what was considered normal around the household, yet when his boyfriend mingled with the guests; silently seething in a corner with the embodiment of a dark and stormy night in order to assist whenever waves of anxiety overwhelmed him, Logan scanned the crowd every few moments to be met with his prince’s arms wrapped around Valerie’s hips in a sensual, fluent dance, his teeth clamped around a flower stem as he tangoed with Terrence. Shouldn’t that be him in those well-muscled arms pressed impossibly close to the taut chest?

Distracted by intrusive thoughts that bogged his mind in a thick cloud of fog, the colorful accessories that decorated the room started to fade at edges as a consistent hissing snuck into the shell of an unprotected ear that caused him to shudder violently. 

“Leave him alone, Scales…” 

“It’s so fun though, he needs to realize that his relationship isn’t meant to work out.”

“What would you know about love?”

“That it doesn’t exist, for one.”

 _“Falsehood!”_ the teacher testified against the blatant bluff, shaking as his jaw clenched stiffly when a hollow chuckle chilled what little part of him considered the value of such a statement. 

“Are you certain? Look at that airhead with lust in his eyes!” the antagonist brought up, a yellow glove gesturing over to where he twirled an acquaintance around as if she were weightless, “Have you not been taking care of all Roman’s needs?”

“That doesn’t concern you!” 

“That’s all the answer I needed.” 

“Go away…” Virgil growled, swatting the pale arm wrapped around his friend’s shoulders, eyes narrowed in a glare that rivaled a slitted golden iris staring back, “Roman loves him, anyone could see that.”

“Then why won’t he say it?”

About to ask what was meant by that last claim, Deceit disappeared with a flick of the wrist with no further explanation. Though his presence was gone, persuasion still held on with a ironclad grip as those thoughts poked holes into well-known fact. Was the royal persona pretending to want more than his body, did he only want one thing out of their few months spent together? 

“Specs, don’t buy into what he’s selling…”

“Verge, it’s hard not to.”

“Fight it then! You know him better than any of us.”

“I’m not so sure I do…”

Sighing sharply at the sentiment he tried to apply despite not being well equipped to handle that sort of scenario, Virgil fell silent even though he still offered comfort by staying close to the nerdy one. After years of being overlooked Virgil vowed to help in any way possible by providing a sense of stability, trying not to complain when Logan leaned in closely as silent tears trailed down his cheeks, “My offer still stands, I’ll whack some sense into that doofus’ head…”

“I…” he trailed off, flinching when a warm palm cupped around his cheek despite a low rumble of warning deep in Virgil’s throat at the added presence, “Yes, Ro?”

Would you like to share in a dance with me?”

“In a moment, I promised I’d stay here until Patton came back.”

“Speak of the devil.” the emo nightmare mused with a soft smirk, patting Logan encouragingly before gravitating toward his beloved.

“Will you accept my invitation now, mi amor?” 

“How could I resist?”

Chest puffed out proudly without realizing slight hesitation as their fingers twined together, the prince pressed a palm against the other’s lower back teasing lightly at the covered tush. After a moment of awkwardly finding the rhythm the two reformed into the familiar touches they had come to associate with each other, thin wrists wrapping loosely around Roman’s neck as he was looked down at lovingly. 

“Lo,” he murmured in a low, sultry voice, which caused a shiver to crawl down his spine as the fragrance of bubblegum and freshly polished metal overwhelming the senses while Logan was swept downward, “I’m being called to check on my kingdom, but would you like to spend some time together? It feels like forever since we’ve had a date night.”

“I would love to! When will you return?”

“Not sure, but I’ll come for you when I return.”

“Sounds like a deal.”

Waiting around for the romantic persona to sweep him off into the great wide somewhere, Logan tried to keep busy with as many tasks that were possibly available to pass by minutes stuck in quicksand. Swept away by the handwritten pages of a screenplay where he was partnered with Sherlock Holmes to solve the greatest mystery yet, blurry vision looked toward a wall clock to see that it was nearly midnight when he had reached the final word. Perplexed as to why the prince had not come as had been promised, a sense of worry settling in when it occurred to him that royal duties must have evolved into a crisis situation that carried over into the late night hours. 

Deciding to go downstairs in an attempt to stay awake until his missing partner came home, a sweat-heavy musk attracting him like a bee to flowers in the proof that adrenaline had kicked in to protect innocent people. Instead he was met with a dark room illuminated only by a large screen where an animated Disney film was playing, two voices singing along with the title character from where they were curled against each other under a blanket. 

Crumbling like a decaying pillar that once confidently held up the foundation of an aging house, Logan vanished to his room with a flick of the wrist hoping not to be noticed; even though there was a lava flow filled with rage inside of him, Patton did not deserve to receive any part of it and knowing the moral side almost better than his boyfriend the scholar knew that there would be more worry than necessary. Not knowing how to deal with the intense increase of overwhelming emotion, he collapsed into a heap against navy carpet that dug painfully into his knees as silent tears shook his body, silent sobs growing in volume despite how hard he bit into a quivering bottom lip. 

:Such a pathetic have hedisplay were,” a coldly calculated voice chided, a forked tongue clicking at the roof of the other person’s mouth, “Did you honestly think he would keep a promise after all the attention he’s been giving to everyone else except you?”

“Ro isn’t like you, he wouldn’t lie!”

“Are you so sure about that? I believe he said that the two of you would have the night to yourselves, yet he’s downstairs as we speak.”

“He loves me…”

“Poor Logan, you’re too deep in denial to see the truth..”

Refusing to believe in the sinister, snake-like antagonist that, the logical side clutched at both sides of his skull once it began to pound in increasing waves. None of the personas were supposed to be this strong outside of their room where the source of their power originated, yet for an unknown reason Deceit was able to start tearing down the barrier within the other’s mind, grunting in frustration as a fight was put up even though energy began to dwindle down. He knew Roman better than this, so why was he beginning to second guess the intentions behind there being a lack of communication? 

Meanwhile the two cartoon fanatics were finishing a classic film in the prince’s personal collection when a booming voice vibrated through the house from where the youngest member of their family resided, purple converse pounding in the distance until the out of breath, anxiety fueled boy breathed heavily inches away from the couch arm.

“What’s wrong, My Chemically Imbalanced Romance?”

“Cut the jokes, Princey… What did you do to Logan?!”

“Huh?” he asked, a free hand covering a widened mouth as a gasp punctuated the atmosphere upon realization, “How could I forget? We were supposed to go on a date…”

“And winner of the ‘Best Boyfriend’ award goes to…” 

“Cut the crap! Do you know where he is?!”

“Probably in his room, but something seems off. I can’t get near him when he’s like this or I’d help.”

“Who is it, Verge?”

Refusing to answer as he violently shook out a denial, Anxiety fell into his partner’s shoulder as pale skin turned to a sickly green shade as a soft, soothing voice talked him through a grounding exercise. Roman, in all of his glory, wanted to assist the distressed one, yet a part deep down pushed him to climb upstairs, samurai sword drawn as he approached plainly white wooden door. 

Barging through the usually barricaded door, the member of royalty was frozen in place by fear as the scene unfolded before him; white scales glistened in bright lamp light as fangs extended outward, a normal palm cupped around a softened cheek as dilated pupils stared hypnotically into a slitted golden iris. Caught off guard by the position they were already in a cold sweat started to condense between the billowing white overshirt and his slightly tanned skin as mouths melded for a long, unending moment.

“Get your filthy hands off of him, you vile villain!” he cried out once courage came back in a surge of frozen rage starting to thaw as the weaker man tried desperately to resist against the unwanted kiss, leaping forward to slash the charcoal cloak nearly in half as a hiss of protest was let out, “What have you done to my love?!”

“That doesn’t concern you anymore considering you left him vulnerable. It’s your fault that he fell for my charm, wouldn’t you agree?”

“Never! I swear if you-.”

“Time’s wasting, Princey… Of course it would be fitting to let Logan fall as you boast.” 

Growling out his own frustration, Roman rushed forward without further thinking to deal another blow easily blocked though that would not discourage him. All the battle tactics he had learned throughout the years while coming to the rescue summoned, clangs of metal filled the air as a walking cane was held up in defense, yet the seemingly fluid movements of his opponent were seconds slower than his own proving to be fatal as the prince pierced the scaled skin beneath his petticoat. 

“Any last words?”

“Good luck trying to save that little whore of yours.”

“You son of a…” he exclaimed despite being cut off when Deceit banished without a trace, ears filled with the noise of a rapidly racing heart when he remembered the real reason for coming in without warning as he dove to catch the limp body of his boyfriend, “Please stay with me, Lo…” 

Pushed to the brink that the possibility of his powers could extend the unresponsive person whom had captured his heart where other extinguished flames had failed was laid onto a neatly made mattress, his head propped onto a firm pillow to start the healing procedure even though he was lost on what approach should be taken when a horrified yelp returned him to reality.

“Pat, sweetie…” the younger one muttered, pressing a peck against forming tears to wipe them away, “He’ll be fine, but you have to let me go, okay?” 

“V-Virgil, I’m scared…”

“I’m here too, hon.” Roman remarked in a gentle manner, offering out a hand taken after slight hesitation, tremors trembling throughout his thinner frame as he hiccupped while circles were rubbed into the small of his back, “Shh, he’ll be better before you know it, pal.”

Busily taking care of the easily emotionally stimulated persona, the prince peeked over every once in a while to check the ongoing progress; a lavender aura surrounded Virgil as he focused on summoning the traces of toxins from the weakened shell that was left behind of his partner, a string of coughs sputtering out as consciousness slowly came back to the forefront of the scholar’s prefrontal cortex. Every fiber cried out to rush toward his one true love’s side though he managed to withstand such temptation while the remains of poison were put into a silver flask tucked away into a jacket pocket.

“Done. All he needs now is plenty of rest and water.”

“That’s manageable.” 

“Sugar cookie, can I come see him?” 

“Later, alright? He still needs to recover.” 

Pouting playfully at being refused the request, Patton could not keep a frown on for long especially upon being reunited with the emo nightmare as loving Eskimo kiss was shared before excusing themselves to allow for the other couple to have some sort of privacy. Cautiously the royal one added his weight to the bed after gathering a glass of water, slipping thickly rimmed frames away before they could become dented on the side tilted into the bedding when a grumpy grumble alerted him of the other awakening.

“Mi amor,” Roman sang softly, swiping the mess of bangs out of half-lidded eyes, foreheads pressing together in a loving embrace, “I’m so sorry, if only I had been here to protect you from the start…”

“You were with Patton, I didn’t want to disturb you.”

“We were supposed to have a night alone, but I forgot that I promised Patton we could have a movie marathon until Panic! At the Everywhere finished some chores.” 

“What a foolish oversight on my part, I thought you were deliberately ignoring me.” 

“Never! Even when we argue, I can’t stay away from you for long.”

“You proved that by rescuing me.”

“Can’t take all the credit, Virgil healed you,” Roman remarked with a sly smirk as shaky fingers traced along his bicep before it fell onto a taut stomach, “I couldn’t stand to leave my damsel in distress.”

“It doesn’t happen often, but whenever the time comes again you’ll be there to fight for my honor?”

“Whatever happens, without a doubt, I will.”


End file.
